Fifteen Again
by Wallcifur
Summary: Dean was De-aged to a 15 year old by a witch in Minnesota, with a protective Sam on his case will they both be able to get Dean to 27 again? lets find out :DD   sort of AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Dosent have a beta and was half asleep when writing this so it's going to be a bit jumpy or alot jumpy to tired to check... *falls asleep on keyboard***

Dean growled at the tv as it flickered and went to static. "Really!" The now de-aged 15 year old Dean snarled. "Calm down Dean let me see if I can fix it" Sam said with a smile as he begun to get up, Dean raced over to the tv shooting Sam a glare. "Im 15 not 5 Sammy I can do it" Dean said as he fiddeled with the antenna. After about 3 minutes of adjusting tugging swearing and growling Dean crossed his arms and kicked the table the tv was sitting on, reiciving a chuckle of laughter from Sam. Dean turned his head to the door when someone knocked, Sam had told Dean under no circumstances could he awnser the door due to his de-aged form, so he stood behind Sam shooting the back of Sam's head a death glare, which dissapeared as he saw Bobby.

Dean sat at the small table next to Sam who sat across from Bobby. "Why didn't yah tell me this over the phone" Bobby said with a frown directed at Sam, "Well I wasn't excepting you to nearly have a heart attack" Sam defended. "Uh can I say som-" Dean began when Sam and Bobby both said no in unicine. Dean sunk down into the wooden chair wishinng he could dissapear. "How'd this happen yah idiots?" Bobby asked as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "Well..there was a case in Minneapolis that we took it involved a witch..very attractive by the way she had a real nice as-" Dean started until Sam whacked him upside the head, "Mind out of the gutter Dean, anyway what Dean was saying is he was being an idiot and fell right into her trap...she origanally planned on killing Dean but he was being to much of a handfull, so she turned him younger but by the time she did I was there and I shot her point blank." Sam said.  
>"And at first Sam didn't think it was me because he showed up 2 minutes after she made me a damn teenager he tried to kill me." Dean said with a frown, "almost did too since Dean kept tripping over his pants...but luckily he convinced me it really was him" Sam said looking at Dean who glared at him, Dean growled lightly when Sam ruffled his hair. "And I suppose ya want to know how to get rid of it?" Bobby said smiling lightly at Deans blushing face as he attempted to stop Sam from ruffling his hair. "Yea we were hoping you'd have some sort of cure" Sam said pulling his hand from Deans now disheveled dirty blonde hair. "Well boys from the looks of Dean I'd say she was a high level witch not some lower wannabe...and I've honestly never seen a spell like this before.." Bobby said noticing the frown Sam and Dean now wore. "I said I've never seen it idjiots, but I've heard of it and there is no cure..." Bobby said noticing the scowl from Dean. "That's good news bo-" bobby cut him off, "I'm not done talkin Dean! Anyway it should ware off depending on how much power the witch put into it" Bobby explained. "Dean do you remember how much she focused?" Bobby asked his gaze fixed on Dean who squirmed under the pressure. Dean looked at the ground then sighed and looked back up, "I was kind of busy screaming" Dean said vissualy wincing as he recalled the pain that racked through his body when that blue light hit him. "Dean you never told me you were hurt!" Sam said as he suddenly grabbed at Dean checking him over before Dean pushed him. "That's why I didn't tell you cuz you would have been all over me like you are now." Dean snapped expecting to discourage Sam but it didn't. "Dean I'm technically the big brother now so I need to make sure your okay" Sam snapped right back at him, Dean glared daggers right back at Sam. "I may be fifteen now but im still the big brother!" Dean yelled as he stood up puffing out his chest, Sam got up face showing anger he stepped forward towering over Dean. "BOYS SIT THE HELL DOWN YAH IJIOTS!" Bobby roared, Dean and Sam turned to Bobby jaws dropped and eyes wide with shock before the two both submitted and returned to their seats. "Thank you, now let's focus on the task at hand…" Bobby said. Dean raised his hand causing Bobbys eye brow to arch in question, "what's the task at hand?" Dean asked after reciving a nodd from Bobby to ask away. Bobby got up and pulled the motel curtain back before closing it again with a sigh, "how where gonna keep your scrawny ass out of danger" Bobby stated. "Look at me Bobby I'm fifteen not five I know how to shoot a gun so I don't need protection" Dean argued refusing to stay quiet even with the glare he was reciving from Sam. "Dad would want you to be safe Dean" Sam said completely calm which angered Dean. "Pulling out the Dad card!" Dean barked at Sam, "You've used it plenty of times on me Dean" Sam stated. Bobby rolled his eyes at the boys "will you two stop your bickering!" Bobby growled.<p>

…

Dean sat in the back seat of the Impala mumbling various threats if Sam got a single scratch on the impala under his breath before slipping into a deep sleep. Sam took a moment to let Dean's young features sink in like the way his dirty blonde hair flopped on his face his bangs curling slightly due to the fact it hadent been brushed he also noted that his freckles where more prominent than when he was older his skin was also paler since he hadent been constantly out hunting, what Sam hadn't noticed until now was that Dean looked a lot like there mother and it made him smile. Sam pulled up into the roadside bar. "Dean C'mon Bobbys with Ellen and Jo inside" Dean heard Sam say but Dean huffed and reached out pushing Sam's face away, "Dean don't make me pick you up" Sam threatened, Dean flicked him off then yelped as he was lifted up ans placed over Sams shoulder Dean finnaly opened his eyes and banged of Sam's back. Dean was shouting various insults and hitting Sam as they walked into the bar, "Sam put the boy down!" Dean recognized as Ellens voice said causing Sam to immediately comply. Dean smirked and flicked Sam off again before turning to see Jo and Ellen, Jo's face blushing. "D-Dean?" She asked as she tryed to contain her laughter. "I swear if you laugh!" Dean threatened but it didn't stop her she still laughed and Deans face was red with embarrasment by the time she finished, "I-I'm sorry Dean you're just too cute!" Jo said, "I am not cute" Dean argued only to recive more of her laughter.

**(yes i felt like randomly describing dean cause i wanted to :DD oh and Jo and Ellen arnt dead cause this isent based around any certain episode so is sort of AU so just go with it?)**

Sam sat with Jo Ellen and Bobby his eye's still focused on Dean who was slumped down in a chair his chin resting on the table as he fiddled with some salt that he 'accidentally' spilt. "So a witch? Wow...never knew they could do that" Ellen said as she followed Sam's gaze smiling lightly as she saw it was on Dean. "Yea we came here hoping you might have heard something about it but since you didn't know they could I guess you do-" Ellen held up her hand to silence him, "I've heard of it plenty of times I just never thought it was real" Ellen said as she looked from Dean to Sam, "So have you heard anything about how long it will last?" Sam asked. Ellen took a drink of her beer then set it down, "well the longest I've heard it to last was 2 years" she explained then looked at dean. "From what I get is the younger they make you the shorter it lasts but 15 dosent seem to young" she added.  
>Dean looked from the pile of salt over to Sam who was listening to Ellen, he let out a sigh before getting up. "What are you guys ta-" the door was flung open as a hunter came in lugging another hunter that had deep gashes on his chest and was bleeding badly, that's when they heard the growling. Dean ran slamming the door to the bar shut, "Sammy we need salt!" Dean ordered, Sam nodded and tossed him salt. Once finished lining the doors and windows Dean stepped back.<br>the hunter was lying on the pool table as Jo started to clean the wounds, "what are they?" Sam asked the uninjured hunter, "he said they where dogs black dogs but I couldn't see them I didn't even believe him till I heard the growling" the hunter babbled, Dean just barley being able to make it out. "Aww salt? Really now boys that just makes me feel bad that you want to lock me out!" They heard a male voice call from outside. Dean looked at Sam then to the window looking out he saw a teenage boy 5"11 or shorter with solid black eyes and short dusty brown hair standing confidently with his hands on his hips. Dean reached for his gun but remembered that Sam took it away because he was to young, "No Dean let me and Bobby handle this" Sam said as he grabbed a pistol and removed the saftey before heading to the door. Dean felt helpless but he did the one thing he could grabbed Sams arm and gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Sammy please Don't leave me in here" he begged. Sam looked at him with a frown before opening the door without disturbing the salt line. Everything was in slow motion for Dean as he saw his brother get pushed to the ground by somthing he couldn't see, and as Sam's gun went off and suddenly he heard screaming until he realized it was himself screaming as he saw somthing claw into Sams chest, without a single thought he jumped over the bar and grabbed the rifle off the wall jumping back over the bar he loaded it and headed out the door ignoring Ellen and Jo's protests.  
>Dean aimed right above Sam and pulled the trigger the blast sending Dean stumbling but Dean quickly regained his footing, shooting again he hit the invisable thing that let out a yelp. "My hell hound!" The demonteen snarled. Dean brought the gun up and aimed it at the demon, "Shoot me if you have the guts" the demon said with a chuckle. Dean didn't hesitate he pulled the trigger and the demon stumbled back before screaming as black smoke poured from its throat."D-Dean?" Sam croaked.

**_A/N: I suck at punctuation so i tried to do what looked best...so if it's a total screw up don't leave rude comments as i stated before i was dead tired and still am i accidentally took my pills that make me sleep yesterday instead of the ones that keep you awake so yeaaaaah... ugh im gonna take a nap after this short dialouge._**

**_Dean: ...WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DRIVE MATT!_**

**_Me: ... because if your 15 i highly doubt you have a permit yet and...cause i said so?_**

**_Dean: and my mind isent in the gutter._**

**_Sam: yes it is..._**

**_Dean: SHUT UP SAMMY_**

**_Sam: ;~; *hides in corner*_**

**_Me: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU MADE ME MAKE YOUR BROTHER ACT LIKE TAMAKI_**

**_Dean: that's your own fault mister.  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: 15 again  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 2  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Black Eyed Kids  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** Teen  
><strong><span>AN: ** Sort of AU! sorry about the wait I'm having a major case of writers block! I HATE CHU WRITERS BLOCK!  
><strong><span>Chapter Summary:<span>** Dean and Sam take a trip to Khols! when Dean and Sam get Deans new clothes and go to the check out they run into an old woman! and Dean sure loves Pinball!

** Batman, Pinball, Cougars! Oh my!**

_~Time Skip~_  
>Dean sighed Sam was still mad at him and Dean honestly hoped he would have gotten over it, So after the trip to the road house Bobby headed back for Sioux Falls so it was just Dean Sam and the purr of the impala's engine.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked in a whiny and obviously bored voice as they pulled off the highway, "No" Sam replied. Dean sighed and moved a bit in discomfort at being in his now over sized clothes, "My clothes are to big" Dean stated as he looked down as his baggy jeans that he had to pull up every five minutes, then at his one size to big shoes.  
>"Yea I noticed." Sam said as he pulled into the parking lot of Khol's. Dean turned to Sam with a face that said 'your not really going to make me go in there are you?', "Yea Dean you need clothes" Sam said almost as if he read Deans face like a book then he pulled into a parking spot, Dean noticed a smile grow on Sam's face as he got out of the car. Dean growled slightly, he knew Sam knew he hated going clothes shopping (not that they did it much but he still hated it) always had and always would. "Dean!" Sam said shooting him a glare that told him to get out of the car and that he obviously had no patients for him being stubborn after what the stunt he pulled at the road house. Dean sighed and got out running across the parking lot to catch up to Sam who was nearly inside Kohl's.<p>

"Oh god" Dean groaned as he entered and the smell of new clothes and perfume hit him. Dean immediately brightened when he saw several shelves with graphic t-shirts of all kinds but what made him smile was the batman one that came with a beanie, After grabbing the shirt and several others and one with a show called adventure time on it they grabbed the rest of the clothes they'd need and headed to check out after grabbing some black knock off converse. Dean followed Sam to the check out standing behind Sam as he put the clothes on the table and the old woman checked them out, "Aw you have such a cute little brother" She said as she shakily ran the tag over the scanner 'little? listen lady I'm 27..i just don't look it right now! and i can't help it i was short when i was 15 neither!' Dean snarled mentally. Dean made a fake gagging noise and Sam nudged him in the stomach with his elbow giving Dean a cue to stop, "Why couldn't we go to the register with the hot chick?" Dean whispered to Sam who chuckled and ruffled Deans hair as he payed, Dean smacked Sam's hand away and attempted to fix his hair, until he was more focused on trying to hide his laughs as the old woman obviously a cougar tried to flirt with Sam.

"Ha! now you regret taking me to Kohl's don't ya Sammy boy?" Dean said with a grin as Sam started the car, "Shut up Dean" Sam said his face red with embarrassment.

Dean laughed at Sam and Sam smiled to himself it had been a while since Dean had laughed like that and he was glad he could hear it. "Aw Sammy wanna talk about it?" Dean said with a wink, Sam sighed he knew with a fifteen year old Dean with him it was going to be a long ride.

Dean looked out the car window as the sun slowly set it was actually quite pre- 'oh god Dean your thinking like such a girl!' he thought then mentally smacked himself. Dean looked in the passenger mirror his hair was now safe from Sam's ruffling with the batman beanie on his head and the batman shirt fit nicely under the leather jacket that he refused to not wear just because Sam said it was to big. Dean got out of the car when it came to a stop at River Side motel, he looked around it was a small obviously old motel he followed Sam to the check in building, immediately drawn to the pinball machine in the corner he rushed over to Sam, "Quarter" Dean said as he held out his hand, Sam gave him a confused look. "I need a quarter" Dean stated, Sam sighed as dug threw his pockets and gave him three quarters. Dean gave Sam his best smile that ran over to the pinball machine and started playing while Sam checked in. By the time Sam checked in Dean had a score of 171,014 and he knew he could have done better...if he hadn't run out of quarters.

Sam sighed as he saw Dean walk over to him with the smile that usually meant he wanted something, "Sammmmy~" Dean said, "No we should go put our stuff away" Sam said as he grabbed Dean by the back of the shirt and tugged him to the impala where they both grabbed 2 bags one in each arm then headed for motel room 04.

Dean collapsed onto the bed farthest from the window with a whump then sat up cross-legged on the bed watching as Sam typed random crap on the computer. "So...watch'ya doin?" Dean said as he walked over, "Research" Sam said as he typed some more. "About me?" Dean said with a curious glint in his eyes, "Yea now do me a favor and check those books for anything useful" Sam said as he pointed to the books that rest on Sam's bed. "Aw homework no fair!" Dean said as he jumped onto Sam's bed some of his books flopping off of it with a thud, "whoops" Dean said with a smile as he picked them up then opened the smallest one which was a 200 pager at the least and started looking threw it.

After about an hour Sam looked up from the laptop to see Dean face first asleep in a book slightly snoring away, Sam chuckled lightly as he lifted Deans head and grabbed the book. "jerk" he said with a laugh, "Bitch..." Dean who was now half awake said as he tugged off his beanie which made his hair puffy then leaned back and fell asleep in Sam's bed, "Dean...that's my bed...Dean at least take your shoes off!" Sam said, after getting no reply he untied Deans shoes grumbling a bit then tossed them aside and stole a pillow from Dean and went to Deans bed and went to sleep himself.

**A/U: Hey hey! I hope this chapter was a little better then the first cause i know the first was major jumpy but it was cause i was dead asleep but now I'm better then ever and full of new idea's! if you have any Idea's of your own for this PM me or leave a review and I will more then likely incorporate it into the story thanks for listening Emrys out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 15 again**  
><strong><span>Chapter:<span> 3**  
><strong><span>Author:<span> Black Eyed Kids**  
><strong><span>Rating:<span> Teen just to be safe~**  
><strong><span>AN: Sort of AU! since i haven't updated in days I'm gonna give you a present 2 new chapters the one before this and this one :DD**  
><strong><span>Words:<span> for all three chapters combined (estimation) it is...*drum roll!* 4540 and 7 pages on google docs! and on this chapter alone is... 1143**  
><strong><span>Chapter Summary:<span> Dean wakes up to no Sam he freaks looks for a note Sam usually would have left but after not finding one he panics but when Sam shows up Dean gives him the cold shoulder but this person isn't Sam...and Jo shows up! :DD oh and Wheres Sam!**

_** Recommended Song: Cold by Cross Fade**_

** Kidnapping Dean and Laptops!**

Dean yawned as he got up rubbing his slowly adjusting eyes. Dean walked to the other bed to see it was empty, Dean shrugged to himself knowing Sam was either in the bathroom or he left a note around somewhere saying he was out. after checking the bathroom and every inch of the motel room did Dean start to panic. Dean rushed to the window and pushed back the curtains and saw the impala was still there. "Shit!" Dean growled as he ran to the door not caring he had bed head and wasn't waring any shoes.  
>WHAM<br>The door opened and hit Dean square in the forehead, "Ow!" Dean yelped as he jumped back swearing lightly as he rubbed his now aching forehead. "Sorry Dean" Dean looked to see it was Sam, "Jesus Sam! i thought you where in trouble!" Dean growled as he turned his back to Sam attempting to give him the cold shoulder and showing he wasn't happy, when suddenly his hands where snatched and forced behind his back, "Sam!" Dean barked in surprise, "Sa-" he was cut off as a rag was shoved into his mouth to silence him.

Jo pulled up to the motel that her mom said Dean and Sam where staying in, She parked next to the Impala when she gasped as she saw Dean tied gagged and struggling as...Sam? pulled him out of the motel room. Jo quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture and bingo! it was a shape shifter, she grabbed her gun and got out of the car, "Hey!" she yelled, the shifter turned to her and so did Dean, "MMPH!" Deans cry was muffled by the rag. She didn't hesitate she shot, the shifter laughed as it was unaffected and threw Dean in the trunk and locked it, that's when she noticed he had Sam's laptop before he drove off. "Dean..." Jo whispered as she bit her lip.

Sam heard the shouting at first but he couldn't make out what it was but then he heard a gun shot and Sam bolted out of the check in, Sam ran over noticing the Impala gone and a pale Jo standing next to her car with a '45 in her right hand. "Jo?" Sam said as he jogged over to her now noticing she clutched a phone in her left hand.

Jo shakily handed Sam the phone her insides in knots knowing the shifter had Dean. she watched as Sam's expression darkened and she saw an overprotective side of Sam she'd never seen before. "Dean" Sam growled as he gave Jo her phone back even though she was pretty sure he wished he could chuck it at the nearest wall. "Sam I'm so sorry!" Jo apologized as a lump formed in her throat, "Jo give me a ride and let me see your computer" Sam said, Jo nodded she'd give anything to Sam if it meant saving Dean.

'Sorry baby' Dean mentally apologized to the impala as he kicked the inside of the trunks door, 'Damn it! i have to get out! I have to find Sam..god I hope he's okay' Dean thought as he kicked again this time he yelped as pain shot up through his right ankle. 'If only i could reach the gun compartment!' He thought bitterly to himself as he tugged against his bindings, the rough rope digging into his wrists...'be safe Sammy'

Jo kept her eyes on the road while Sam kept his eyes on the computer that showed the red blip that was the gps on Deans phone, "turn left at the next cross roads" Sam instructed, Jo nodded and turned left when the cross roads came up. "Shit!" Jo jumped at the sudden outburst but continued to keep her gaze on the road, "What...Whats wrong?" Jo asked as she continued forward, "Either his phone died or they turned it off" Sam said as he banged his fist on the door out of frustration. "I seriously need to put a chip under his skin" Sam muttered to himself in a completly serious tone. But then his hope returned when the GPS came back on, "Turn right!" Sam said.  
>'Crap!' Dean thought as he heard the familiar powering off tone his phone made, Dean leaned against the door and smiled when he heard the power up tone, but what really got his hope starting like a fire was the police sirens that went up, 'stupid shifter Speeding illegal dumb ass!' Dean thought as he felt the car come to a halt. he soon heard a door (the cops) open when he did he kicked the trunk door, "MPPHH! NNGH!" Dean's shouts muffled.<br>"Sir please open up the trunk" he heard the police officer instruct, with a click the trunk opened and light flooded in temporarily blinding Dean. " Holy...put your hands up!" the officer yelled, "I'm not kidding put um u-" the most sickening noise Dean ever heard the crack and rip and blood splattering across Deans face. "Happy birthday" the shifter said as he tossed the officers head into the trunk with Dean who screamed as the trunk door was shut. As the warm blood of the officer stained his clothes and skin Dean couldn't help but feel like it was his fault...his fault the officer was now dead...his fault Sam was in trouble (A/N: he doesn't know that Sam's fine :DD) and that's when he felt something inside of him snap and he forgot...he reverted his mind was now that of when he was fifteen...and the only people he knew was an 11 year old Sam and his Dad john.

Sam had a gut feeling something bad happened and he knew this feeling wasn't because Dean was kidnapped (even thought he had a bad feeling about that too) but it was because for some reason he could tell Dean was scared and in all Sam's life he'd only seen Dean truly scared once or twice...and now Sam was itching to save Dean.

A/N: Next Chapters on its way here's a preview!

Preview - Dean opened his eyes and panicked, he couldn't remember how he ended up in a trunk bound and gagged and it terrified him even though he'd never admit to Sam that, 'Sam oh god Dads going to skin me alive if i make it through this!' Dean thought as he began to kick out at the trunk. Dean sighed until his hands brushed against something warm Dean grasped at it feeling it when he let out a scream. The car came to a sudden halt dean flung forward and smashed into the trunk door blood flowing steadily from the now cracked lip and he was shaking badly.

**A/N 2: yes from the shock and guilt the severed head gave Dean he reverted back to 15 OHHHH! don't kill me . **

**Dean: Great...lovely...**  
><strong>Sam: I like being the big brother :DD<strong>  
><strong>Dean: of course you do... <strong>  
><strong>Sam: ._. don't be such a Debby downer Dean<strong>  
><strong>Dean: I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED SAM I CAN BE A DOWNER IF I WANT<strong>  
><strong>Jo: ...shut the hell UP!<strong>  
><strong>Me: O.O I'd listen to Jo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: 15 Again**  
><strong><span>Chapter:<span> 4**  
><strong><span>Author:<span> Black Eyed Kids**  
><strong><span>Rating:<span> Teen**  
><strong><span>Summary:<span> Sam and Jo find where Deans being held and come up with a plan when they get to Dean will he be the same or different?**  
><strong><span>Recommended Song to listen to:<span> Awake and Alive by Skillet **

_Warning Dean might be OOC! I honestly think that Dean doesn't enjoy finding decapitated heads near him and might turn into a scared child if he did ^^; oh and its a little jumpy cause i had an idea on how theyd save Dean so i wrote that before the middle part!_

**The Rescue!**  
>Dean opened his eyes and panicked, he couldn't remember how he ended up in a trunk bound and gagged and it terrified him even though he'd never admit to Sam that, 'Sam oh god Dads going to skin me alive if i make it through this!' Dean thought as he began to kick out at the trunk. Dean sighed until his hands brushed against something warm Dean grasped at it feeling it when he let out a scream. The car came to a sudden halt Dean flung forward and smashed into the trunk door blood flowing steadily from the now cracked lip and he was shaking badly.<p>

Dean winced as light poured into the trunk and Dean was yanked from it by a man that looked oddly familiar to Dean. Dean didn't fight against the man as he found it useless to fight against a 6 foot giant. Dean glared at the man as he tied to a chair, suddenly the man yanked the rag from his mouth, "Wheres Sammy you dick!" Dean snarled, "Why do you have my dads car!" He added.  
>"Shut up!" the man yelled as he slapped Dean across the face, "I'm asking the questions now Dean" he added while Dean spit blood onto the ground, "Whats the witches name!" the man snarled. Dean laughed at the man, "I have no clue what your talking about" Dean snapped, the man grit his teeth and punched Dean in the stomach. "G-Gah!" Dean gasped.<p>

(A/N: this is where it gets jumpy sorry!)

It was several hours of torture later did the shifter finally notice that this Dean was not...the 27 year old Dean he needed and the Shape shifter cursed, he needed the 27 year he needed the answers so he could give them to his boss! and if he didn't get them the shifter was screwed, But the shifter remembered he had one thing he could use...Sam Winchesters laptop...the shifter figured there had to be information on there.

(A/U: Listened to Last Resort by Papa Roach when i wrote this!)

After finding where Dean was being held they formed a plan and one they thought was good. Jo and Sam approached the barn on foot, Sam holding the battery powered nail gun its nails made of pure silver. "Be Safe" Jo said with a small smile as she silently went around the side of the barn.

Sam swallowed before approached the front of the barn, "Hey!" Sam yelled out, After a few moments of nothing but dead silence Dean walked out covered in blood. "Dean?" Sam said as he lowered the nail gun. Dean smiled wildly then tackled Sam to the ground, "Not Dean!" Sam grunted. The shifter grabbed the hand holding the nail gun and smashed it on the ground attempting to get Sam to release it, after swearing loudly Sam kicked the shifter off.  
>"you wouldn't kill me while looking like Deano would you?" the shifter said with a smirk, Sam squeezed the trigger nails flew into it, the skin sizzled and the shifter screamed in rage, it charged Sam knocking him back to the ground and punched Sam. Sam shot once...twice...three times, "G-Gah!" it coughed blood onto Sam's face before falling on the ground dead beside him.<p>

The moment Jo heard the noise of the nail gun go off she ran in through the back and saw Dean struggling...then the mutilated animals all sitting on the ground they're eyes looking at Dean, "W-Who are you!" Dean demanded. Jo frowned 'Whatever that shifter did to Dean...I hope Sam rips it to shreds!' She thought bitterly.  
>"It's alright Dean, I'm a hunter...I'm here to help" Jo said with a small smile avoiding the eyes of the dead animals as she untied Dean. "Thank you..." Dean mumbled as he got up. "Dean you're going to need to trust me okay?" she said with a serious expression..."Alright..." Dean replied, "I need you to come with me" Jo said as she held a hand out.<p>

Dean gulped, deep down he already trusted her, Dean looked from her face to her hand and took it. they ran from the barn, Dean wincing as pain racked through his ankle with every step he took. soon they where at a car and she opened the back door and Dean didn't hesitate he got in right away.

Only moments later when Sam got in the car did Jo jump as Dean screamed when he saw Sam's face, She wore a shocked and sad expression but still locked the doors so he didn't run away. "No! I thought you were going to help me!" Dean yelled as he struggled with the door handle, "I am Dean!" Jo said sternly trying to imitate her mothers glare as much as possible. "No he hurt me! Let me out!" Dean screamed.

Sam climbed out of the car and shut the door before going to the back door feeling confused at why he didn't know it was really him, he opened the door and watched as Dean scrambled to the other door eyes wide, Sam grabbed Dean's wrists when he started screaming again, when Sam touched him Dean started to whimper. "Dean please stop!" Sam begged and unexpectedly Dean did. Sam pulled Dean in by his wrists and was now holding the shaking teen to his chest trying to comfort him with his touch. "Jo...Drive get us to the motel...please"

Dean just sat there not struggling because he was oddly calm as he let his head rest against the broad chest of the man that seemed so familiar he could almost name him, "Listen to me...that was a shifter Dean...not me" the man whispered to him. Dean nodded in agreement there was no way this man was the same one that hurt him...Dean exhaled then inhaled deeply and was hit with the familiar scent...of Sam...Dean looked up and saw it this man..could he be Sam?

Sam held Dean and looked at Jo, "Something made him unable to recognize us" Jo said before continuing, "I think he's regressed back to fifteen mentally". Sam gulped and patted Deans hair, "But Dean never acted this way when he was fifteen" Sam informed her. Sam got worried when she sighed, "You should have seen the inside of the barn Sam...mutilated farm animals scattered in there...all place so they where looking at Dean...I think that would make anyone like that after an hour or two" she said and Sam noticed her eyes where watering. Sam was startled when he felt Dean hide his face in Sam's shirt... "Shhh...It's okay i got ya"

Dean silently wept into the shirt as the officers face went through his mind...then the animals. Dean hadn't felt so dependent on anyone like he did right now.

**A/N:** Sorry if it was confusing again I'm going to tell you that I wrote the rescue part first after the beginning because i was hit with an idea and i sort of forgot what I wrote for the begging and I couldn't check cause I usually write it down in my note book so I didn't have a computer available to check what I wrote!

On the next Chapter...

_When Bobby met the three at the motel he became worried at Dean's mental condition, he was worried because Dean wouldn't let go of Sam, it was like Dean had to have a hand on Sam at all times and when he didn't Dean was extremely fidgety and defensive...and it made Bobby feel like he was looking at a completely different person a traumatized and terrified 15 year old boy, Dean was acting the same way John described after Mary died..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: 15 Again**  
><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>  
><strong>Author: Black Eyed Kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: 6343 words! for the whole story not just this chapter<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Bobby comes and tries to help with Dean's new found frailness.<strong>  
><strong>AN: Slight A/U Jo isn't Dead...also sorry about the last chapter oh and don't worry about the impala..i sort of forgot about her but they're going to find her and also find the head and find out why Dean is acting this way!**

**Recommended Song to listen to: Because of you - Kelly Clarkson**

_** Findings Graves and Memories**_

When Bobby met the three at the motel he became worried at Dean's mental condition, he was worried because Dean wouldn't let go of Sam, it was like Dean had to have a hand on Sam at all times and when he didn't Dean was extremely fidgety and defensive...and it made Bobby feel like he was looking at a completely different person, a traumatized and terrified 15 year old boy, Dean was acting the same way John described after Mary died...

Dean accepted that it was his brother after he saw the similarities so it didn't take much convincing from Sam to make him believe it, Dean didn't like the fact that Bobby and Jo attempted several times to get Sam and him separated...in fact Dean hated it because it made him feel scared, because if Sam wasn't there...he'd get hurt again...and Dean no longer trusted in his own hunting skills to protect himself.

Sam let Dean grab his sleeve much like a child would, as they approached the barn with Bobby and Jo behind them he could tell Dean was getting scared. Sam pulled dean into a half hug before leading him over to the impala that was parked in front of the barn.

(A/N: about the relapse part not sure if its the right word but it sounded right so if its not tell me :DD)

After Bobby and Jo went through it Bobby knew what triggered the relapse...it was the decapitated head the damn monster put in with Dean...and it infuriated Bobby.

After being told what Bobby found Sam shuddered at the thought of the head being in there with Dean and how scared he was and knowing Dean he also felt guilty for not being able to save the man.

a day later...

Dean sat in the car besides Jo while Bobby sat shotgun next to Sam, Dean was excited to see his Dad (he doesn't know that that they're going to where they buried him cause they didn't tell him John died) he nervously tapped his leg on the ground, "We're here" Sam said as he cut off the engine and got out of the car. Dean got out as well quickly hurrying to Sam's side, Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where he was...he was at an open field the only thing in sight was a cross...Images flashed through his mind, Images of standing in front of a burning corpse with unshed tears filling his eyes taking a quick glance to see Sam crying...  
>"Dad?" Dean meant to think but said aloud, Dean looked over to see Sam nod and with that conformation a wall of sadness hit him in the gut as tears streamed down his face.<p>

Sam watched as those eyes that were filled with happiness where taken over by sadness, Sam extended a hand but it was slapped away, Sam looked at Dean dumbfounded.

Dean shuddered as more images flashed through his mind he remembered pain being flung into a wall by his father who had yellow eyes, he could hear Sam calling out his name as he heard a deeper version of his own voice cry out in pain and beg for his dad to snap out of it. Dean snapped out of his memories and ran back to the car wiping away tears, "Dean!" Sam and Jo called at once, Dean looked over at them then his gaze dropping back to the wooden cross, the sight of the grave encouraged the tears to stream down and his heart to ache painfully in his chest.

Sam felt his heart breaking as he watched the sight unfold it was rare for him to see Dean cry and he was hoping the tears meant he was remembering... "W-Who?" Dean asked, Sam looked at Dean..."He's already gone you killed him Dean" Sam said.

**A/N: Week ends are not good for inspiration escpesially when my parents and i had a huge fight! so sorry its so short more will be put up next Saturday!**


	6. Not a chapter got any ideas?

**Running out of Idea's if you got anything you'd like to see in this Fanfic review this or PM me**

**sorry for the super short chapter, i got into a fight with my parents and stuff and where trying to figure out the  
><strong>**whole brain thing! they think i having a learning disability but they can't tell what it is yet! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: 15 Again**  
><strong><span>Chapter:<span> 6**  
><strong><span>Author:<span> Black Eyed Kids**  
><strong><span>Rating:<span> Teen**  
><strong><span>Words:<span> 1169 words that's what google doc says! but here is says 1246**  
><strong><span>AN: week ends are not good for my creativity! and i haven't put up a chapter in days don't hate me ;A; read the bottom A/N to know my update schedule idea BOBBY AND JO ARE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**Won't I Disappear? **_

Sam could tell the old Dean was coming back, Dean was gaining his confidence back as well as attitude which Sam could have lived with out, but oh well as long as his Dean returned. Sam got out of the drivers side of the car and walked over to the motel not noticing Dean had stopped.

Dean stopped because he felt like he was being watched and being a hunter taught you not to ignore that feeling because more then 75 % of the time a Winchester felt like he was being watched it was true. Dean turned back to Sam when he called his name, "I'm coming!" he called looking back towards the alley then running to catch up with Sam. Once they where settled Dean glanced out the window, Dean sighed he was being paranoid even though he had good reasons after all he had been abducted, learned his father died and he killed the thing that killed his dad.

A few soda's a pizza and three hours later Dean was sprawled out on his bed in front of the TV his eye's not on the cartoon that was playing but the cracked ceiling, sometimes if he stared long enough he could make pictures out of the cracks and doing so was more amusing then watched sponge bob. Dean gave up on staring at the faded white ceiling and sat up, he looked around the room not spotting Sam, but he wasn't worried because he remembered Sam telling him he was going to the library. Sam had offered Dean to go with but Dean always disliked library's well except the comics section because then he'd be all over the batman comics! noticing he had let his mind wander he snapped back and recalled Sam telling him to do research, Dean groaned as he lazily made his way over to the computer he hated doing research but if it would help him get his original body back he'd do it. Dean spent at least half an hour scrolling through a dozen sights on De-ageing spells and he got zip! nada nothing! and he was about ready to chuck the computer out the window when Sam walked in. Dean ran over to his big-little brother and helped him by taking some books from his hands, after setting them down on Sam's bed he went back over to Sam who was now on the computer frowning.

Sam sighed as he opened his computer there where at least three tabs that had games on them while one tab had a crack pot site about de-aging spells, "Where you playing games...the whole time?" Sam asked looking up from his computer to see Dean pretending to be busy, "Naaa...I was...uh..." Dean stammered.

"Fine i was playing games most of the time happy?" Dean grunted as he flopped onto his bed for the ten billionth time this afternoon, "Hey Dean...c'mere" Sam said. Dean got up from the bed and walked over and looked at the screen and on that screen was a picture of the witch that did this to him! he practically jumped up and down for joy.

Sam smiled now that they knew where she lived before Sam...ganked her they could find her coven and force them to fix Dean, Sam frowned as a thought ran across his mind, just because she changed Dean doesn't mean her coven could change Dean back...after all the spell was pretty powerful and a old spell the chances of finding a witch among her coven able of reversing it where 50% but getting the witch to go through with it was another thing.

Dean could see Sam doubting himself, "Sam...we're gonna get my body fixed okay?" Dean said with a smile, "What about your mind Dean? you're not completely back yet" Sam said a frown etched on his face. Dean sighed, "Hey I'm not freaking catatonic anymore am i?" Dean said with a grin to Sam, Dean's grin disappeared when he noticed Sam was still doubting himself.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time today, "If we get your body changed it still leaves your mind, you'd pretty much be a fifteen year old in a twenty seven year old's body." Sam said as he lightly ruffled Dean's hair.

Dean never really did think about it like that, he was told by Sam that he was starting to act more and more like his regular self but he did know Sam was right, In his mind he was waiting to wake up and see his Dad sitting on the couch next to a 11 year old Sam...But if Dean hadn't woken up by now he knew it wasn't a dream. Dean frowned, "If...you do get my mind fixed...whats going to happen to me?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned what the hell did Dean mean by that, "What are you talking about Dean?" He asked, he watched as Deans expression darkened. "Well i mean...wont i like disappear?" Dean whispered. Sam hadn't thought about that, but Dean was right if he brought the old Dean back what would happen to this Dean? and as much as Sam wanted his Dean back it worried him to think that this Dean's mind would just disappear.

"Sam...I don't want to disappear" Dean whispered as he backed away from Sam, "I...don't want you to fix me!" Dean yelled. Dean expected the look of confusion and hurt on Sam's face but he couldn't take it, he couldn't take that look and the fear he felt so he ran out of the motel out of the parking lot...he ran because he didn't want to disappear he didn't want to no longer exist and he was scared...and Dean was never scared but this was one of the times that terrified him.

**A/N: Oh my gosh so so sorry for the wait! My Merlin fandom went through the roof but i sort of ran out of steam for that one and returned to this one! but I'm thinking I'm going to do this, write a chapter for 15 again today then write a chapter for de-aged Merlin tomorrow then 15 again the day after that and then Merlin the day after that? so like an on off thing? but i don't know if it will work out but I'll attempt it!**

**Oh and yes i sort of came up with the whole disappearing thing on the spot because it makes sense i mean wouldn't you feel like you'd disappear to? **

** Idea's for the next chapter are welcome also chapter title names too! :3 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: 15 again**  
><strong>Author: Black Eyed kids<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1363 :33<strong>  
><strong>Chapter: 7 OH HEY FUN FACT in America skyscrapers and any other tall buildings don't have seventh floors they skip uhm cause 7 is a unlucky number here :3<strong>

The witch was still hiding in the alley when Dean bolted from the motel, She frowned why was Dean running? she decided to ask the brother so she skipped happily inside of the motel room.

Sam looked up when he saw a teenage girl with neon orange hair in a semi spiky boy cut and piercing stormy blue eyes, Sam would have thought she was a boy but since her figure was one of a girls he knew better. Sam grabbed the pistol off the table and clicked the safety off, "Woah buddy!" She said as she raised her hands in surrender, Sam slowly and cautiously lowered the gun.

She smiled and brushed her short bangs to the side, "Who are you and what do you want?" Sam barked, "sheesh straight to the questions!" She groaned as she pulled up a chair that sat next to the radiator, "You see Boyo! i hear your looking for my coven?" She said with a growing grin at Sam's stony exterior vanished, "and my name is Merly" she said as she stuck out her hand, she noticed Sam look from her hand to her face, she huffed and pulled her hand back.

Sam frowned, "What kind of a name is Merly?" he asked, she glared at Sam before answering, "A good one...any way Sasquatch I'm here to help" she said as she rested her elbows on her knees. Sam laughed at her, "Since when do witches help people?" he snapped, Sam hadn't expected the look of hurt on the teenagers freckled face.

Merly felt a pang of hurt, It's not like she was a monster! Merly was a teenager...okay so maybe teenagers where monsters but that didnt matter, "I can't help people out of the goodness of my heart?" she whined as she brought her elbows off her knee's and leaned back in the chair. She could tell Sam was contemplating her offer and she found the many faces he was making very amusing. "How fast can you get him back to normal?" he asked.

Sam watched as she got up and looked out the window before turning her head back to him the light making her stormy blue eyes glow slightly, "I can't do it by myself I'd need to get help from a friend of mine" she said then took a pause before continuing, "And plus we need to find dean first" she added before digging into the pocket of her aviator jacket, Sam watched as she pulled out a pengilum.

Merly smiled and blew a bit of lint off of it before turning back to Sam with a confident grin on her face, "Do you got a map?" she asked.

Sam nodded and handed the tomboy (Merly) a map that was laying next to his lap top, he flinched slightly when her hand hit his, "Chill dude I'm not gonna hurt you" she said with a laugh. about thirty minutes later Sam's attention was focused on Merly's right hand a tattooed Ankh was on the back of it, "Stop staring it makes me nervous!" she snapped, "U-Uh...Sorry" she said before holding the pengilum above the map. Sam watched in amazement as she began chanting and the pengilum swung clock wise fast and faster until Sam practically held his hands out in front of himself in case Merly lost her grip on it and it flung itself at him, "Dean Winchester" she whispered and the pengilum yanked her arm down and landed on... "He's at Powder Horn Park" she informed Sam.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bench panting from the run, he rested his head in his hands. Dean noticed feet walk in front of him then stop, Dean looked up to see a man in his early thirties bright blonde hair and pale brown eyes that held a glint of curiosity in them. Dean frowned when the man just stood there and stared at him, "What do you want!" Dean yelled. Dean watched as the man cocked his head to the side then evaporated, "Oh..SHIT!" Dean swore as he got up from the bench. Dean turned and ran just in time to see the Impala park, "Sammy he yelled.<p>

Merly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the ghost behind dean, out of instinct she raised her hand and muttered a spell it caused the ghost to explode. Merly signaled Sam to grab Dean, after he did so they all turned to return to the car but the ghost stood there leaning against the hood of the impala.

"Run!" Dean yelled as he turned around and pushed Sam to run, "You too!" Dean said as he pushed Merly. Dean followed after them. Once they where by the lake that lay in the middle of the park did Dean realize his mistake the whole park was like a giant ditch with a lake at the bottom, Dean groaned there was no way they'd be able to make it up the steep hill's in order to escape.

Sam pushed Dean and MErly to the side as the ghost reformed right in front of the teens, Merly glared at Dean who landed on her, "Get off!" She grunted as she shoved him off, she then grabbed the gun that fell from Dean's waist band, she grabbed it and shot at the ghost that exploded again.

"We need to leave before it reforms!" Sam shouted, Dean nodded and began to run up the steep slope, by the time he was ¾ the way up the hill his thigh's started to burn and cramp up in protest, "C'mon we don't have all day the ghost could reform at any minute!" Merly who was almost at the top shouted. Deans eyes went wide in horror as the ghost reformed behind her, Dean screamed her name but it was to late the ghost shoved it arm into her chest and ripped a chuck of flesh out of her.

"MERLY!" Sam yelled as he dashed up the rest of the hill, the ghost by this time was gone. Sam held her up, "S-Sam..." She groaned as she sputtered blood, "Shut up Merly!" Sam shushed her.

Merly groaned she was aware she wasn't going to make it, "Mason...H-Hendricks...3700...ngh...12th...A-Ave...S-So" she groaned the name and address of the person that would help the brothers.

Sam gripped her shoulders tighter as he saw the light leave her stormy blue eyes, "No!" Sam yelled as he saw the girls chest stop rising and falling.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that Cortney a powerful witch in Merly's coven had placed a binding spell on the ghost and took control of it. Cortney smiled as the ghost reappeared in front of her, "Is the traitor dead?" She asked her grin getting almost Cheshire like when he nodded, "But she gave them information she told them where to find-" Cortney screamed in rage and waved her hand at the ghost who burst into flames before finally ending its haunting. Cortney grit her teeth, "That sneaky little BITCH!" She roared.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam sat at the back of the funeral home, usually Dean and Sam would have salted and burned the body but her being so young and having a family they called the cops and let them handle it. Sam could tell Dean put up the tough 'I'm dads little solider' Face on because he showed no emotion. Sam put an arm around Dean who shrugged it off. "I'm fine" Dean protested, Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.<p>

"You're anything but"

**A/N: short right so i actually wrote this on Tuesday because i finished up the Merlin chapter for Friday even though i just typed the final draft on Wednesday! don't kill me but some one wanted a witch and i didn't have the heart to make her an evil witchy besides Merly is so damn cute! she looks like a boy though! so if she like wore a baggy shirt you wouldn't be able to tell the difference :3 okay hope you like bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

****Title: Fifteen again  
>Author: Black eyed kids<br>Rating: Teen  
><strong>******Words: 1777  
><strong>******A/N: Won't be updating during Christmas break which starts this Friday but I'll start up again once i get back in school promise!****

Dean sat next to bobby this time and across from sam, Dean was chowing down on Minnesota burger called the juicy lucy (and man did it make Deans mouth water and eyes grow bigger then his stomach when he saw it) while Sam and bobby talked. "So how do we know this Mason guy's legit?" Dean barged in after he shoveled the last of his burger into his mouth, Sam sighed and dean swore it was then ten billionth time this month, "We don't" Sam replied. Silently Dean hoped this guy wasn't because Dean was still scared, he didn't want to disappear and the thought had been haunting his thoughts and dreams lately, "Hey kiddo you alright?" bobby asked, Dean looked up and nodded. Once the three were on the road again they headed from Saint Paul to Minneapolis and Dean drifted off to sleep.

_"You're going to disappear Dean!" a voice cackled, Dean spun around trying to find the source of the voice in all of the blackness. "You're not even a real person...You're not the real Dean!" it shouted before laughing wildly, "Shut up!" Dean yelled. "You're not Dean" It whispered and suddenly hands grabbed at Deans ankled and wrists yanking and pulling him. "No!" Dean cried, "You're nobody!" it cackled as he was tugged harder, "SAMMY!" Dean screamed. The voice laughed again, "Sam doesn't love you 'cause your a monster like me" Another voice said. "You're not Dean" they both said in unison this time, "No shut up!" Dean screamed as he was dragged into the blackness, "You're not Dean" the voices chanted. "I am Dean I am!" Dean screamed, and before his eyes Sam appeared, "Sammy!" Dean cried as he reached out for him. Sam shot him a cold glare that made Dean's heart feel like it was pumping ice through his veins, "You're not Dean" Sam whispered before kicking Dean._

Dean bolted up right as a car horn honked loudly, Dean was panting as he looked to Sam, "Dean you okay?" Sam asked as he looked through the mirror, Dean gulped before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm fine" Dean said with a false smile as he sat up, "Uh Sam we almost there?" Dean croaked, "Yea" he replied as he brought his eyes back to the road.

two hours later

Bobby sat at the coffee table across from Sam his gaze drifting from sleeping Dean to Sam, "I don't think he's fine boy" Bobby said as he flipped the page of a book he was pretending to read, "Bobby he said hes fine so i believe him" Sam said as he looked at google maps again. Bobby huffed lightly, "Since when has Dean or any Winchester for that matter been fine when they said they are!" Bobby said as he took his baseball cap and ran a hand through his thinning hair before turning back to dean when they heard him whimper.

_Dean could tell he was back in his nightmare because all around him was the black abyss, "You're going to disappear and no one is going to care" the voice said, "No Sam won't let me disappear!" Dean yelled angrily. He gulped as the memory of the time before he ran from the motel flashed through the black abyss like a movie on a projector screen, "He wants you to disappear don't you see he wants Dean and your not Dean" the voice cackled. Dean put his face in his hands biting back the tears before he spoke, "I am DEAN!" Dean yelled out his voice cracking. Suddenly wind blew wildly around his making his jacket flap around and his hair blown about, and suddenly the wind stopped and a familiar grey haired man walked towards him. Dean gasped as the man's eyes turned a murky yellow and a name flashed through his mind, "Azazel..." Dean whispered and took another step back. "Bingo! Dean-o you win the grand prize!" Azazel said with an evil grin as he stepped forward and Dean found himself trapped in a corner. Dean turned behind him was blackness but yet there was a wall keeping him trapped. Dean started to shake as Azazel examined his face, "Even as a child you still look like your mother" Azazel taunted, "But then again you don't because your not dean..not entirely, you're the part of himself Dean locked away the part that loves cares...gets scared and cries. but that part of him was locked away when he was fifteen...the night he killed that werewolf the first thing he killed" Azazel chuckled as he grabbed Deans chin, "You're weak your not Sam's dean" Azazel said, "No I am Sam's dean! I am DEAN!" Dean screamed as he pushed Azazel back suddenly feeling a rush of power flow through him... "And i am not weak"_

Sam's eyes went wide as the lights started to flicker and the room started to shake, Sam and bobby both turned to Dean who was sweating and panting and his arms flailing about. Sam ran to Dean, "Dean! Dean! wake up! Dean!" HE yelled and suddenly black smoke poured from Dean's mouth, and Dean's eyes finally opened. Dean pointed at the black smoke and Sam looked at it just as it escaped through a crack in the door, "Azazel!" Dean yelled. Sam's eyes went wide Azazel was Dean...and Dean was possessed what about the tattoo... " Dean lift up your shirt" Sam commanded.

Dean lifted up his shirt and flinched when Sam growled, "The tattoo is gone bobby!" Sam growled, Dean gulped. "I'm sorry" Dean apologized, "Hey..Dean lets give Sam some space" Bobby said. Dean nodded and followed him out of the motel room looking back to see Sam storming around the room. Dean sat on a bench eating his dairy queen, "Dean what happened in your dreams?" Bobby asked as he adjusted his baseball cap, Dean gulped and set his ice cream down, "Its always dark like black abyss black nothingness... it starts out quiet and I'm alone, then the wind blows and these voices..." Dean stopped his hands clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles went white, "What did the voices say? i need to know boy" Bobby pressed and Dean continued, "They say I'm not Dean that I'm not Sam's brother and that I'm going to disappear but then the one i just had...Azazel came from the blackness and cornered me said i looked like my mom but not really...he said i wasn't entirely Dean but the part of him he locked away...the day he killed the werewolf for the first time" Dean took a breath, "Bobby I'm scared" Dean whispered, "B-But don't tell Sam I'm scared" Dean begged. "Alright i promise i wont tell" Bobby promised.

Sam paced the motel he should have checked for the tattoo earlier so they could have avoided the whole issue, but now Sam felt like he was an idiot...he got mad and now Dean thought he was mad at him. Sam growled at himself he felt he should go find Dean and Bobby but he knew Dean probably needed Space and he figured he needed some himself too.

When Dean and Bobby got back from their talk they found Sam sleeping in a chair near the door, "Was he waiting?" Dean asked bobby, "Sure looks like it" Bobby replied. Dean smiled for one he waited for them and two he wouldn't have to share a bed with the Sasquatch unless Sam woke up.

Dean couldn't fall asleep, he could tell bobby was from his snoring and Sam was still in a deep sleep in the chair. So he got out of bed and glanced at the clock raido it was 3:02 am, he'd been lying in the bed almost falling asleep several times for 5 hours. Dean yawned as he walked over to the cheap motels dresser and slipped out of his sleeping shorts and into his clothes and beanie before putting on shoes. When Dean left he wasn't too worried about Sam freaking out because he was gone...'cause like the good little child Dean was he left a note saying he couldn't sleep and went out for a walk. So now here he was walking down the side walk his hands shoved into his pockets and humming back in black to himself, the road was empty all was quiet expect the chirping crickets...well that was until he walked past a heavily wooded park, "Dean" he heard someone whisper from the wooded area, he cautiously stepped forward when all of the sudden dogs started to bark and the wind blew around madly. Dean dashing into the street as he saw two bright glowing eyes. "DEAN!"

Sam was running down the sidewalk when he saw Dean run into the street, Sam ran faster but then he saw the car, "DEAN!" Sam screamed as the car hit Dean.

Everything was a blur the man rushing out of his car frantically apologizing while he dialed 9-1-1, Sam holding his bleeding brother to his chest listening to the faint sound of ambulances that got louder and louder. Soon he was rushed into the ambulance sitting besides Dean who now wore a neck brace and was strapped onto the stretcher, Sam could hear the paramedic's asking questions. "Allergic?" Was on thing he caught, "Amoxicilin" he replied before returning his gaze to his little/big brother. the blur continued as he was ushered into the Minneapolis children's hospital, the nurse allowed him to come with as long as he didn't interfere. Sam continued to watch as they deemed Dean fit to breath on his own, watched as they bandaged Deans ankle fore head and chest and continued to watch as they hooked dean up to the Iv's. The whole time the only thing coming out of his mouth was Dean  
><strong><br>A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D any idea's would be wonderful! SO SO SORRY ABOUT MY PUNCTUATION!  
>if you guys ever go to Minneapolis go to Matt's bar google it it has the best juicy lucy's ever!<strong>


End file.
